Acorn User Issue 4
This issue was dated November 1982 and cost £1. Acorn News News Headlines - 4 pages (3-4,6,8) *Acorn-Disney link up - 1 page (3) *Electron launch delayed (4) *Australian inroads (4) *Beeb teletext expansion (4) *Beware of adverts (4) *Shrinking micros (6) *Black box hooks up to robots (6) *Network brains ring the changes (6) *Micro knick-knacks (6) *Modelling aids for education (8) *Time for the Atom (8) Features Contents - 1 page (1) Editorial: Constructive approach to the problems of computing - 1 page (2) BBC News: Robots go shopping - 2 pages (10-11) :David Allen has stepped in to Paul Kriwaczech's shoes to produce the second BBC computer series. Here he details the programme's progress, and some of the strange things that go on. BBC Assembler: Machine talk - 3 pages (12-14) :Assembly language, machine code, operating system - what do these pieces of jargon mean? Here, John Ferguson and Tony Shaw set you on the road to under standing what happens inside the BBC micro Programmer's Forum - 2 pages (16-17) :This is the start of a new column in Acorn User. In the next three issues, Ian Birnbaum will be providing ideas on increasing the programmer's control and understanding of the BBC micro. Schools: Maths shapes up with graphics - 2 pages (26-27) :Computer Graphics can put some fun into maths lessons for children in middle schools. Robin Norman explains how his class used a BBC machine. Schools: Recipes for Success - 3 pages (29-31) :A computer without software is no good in a classroom. But who can write the programs? Jane Whitwell solved the problem by sitting two mothers in front of a machine with a set of recipes, or procedures to use as building blocks. Tape Storage: 10 programs in one micro - 2 pages (32-33) :This isn't possible, you might think, but Michael Murray knows it can be done,and here he tells you how. Hints and Tips: Faster and Faster - 7½ pages (35,37-38,40-44) :Joe Telford sets up figures and landscapes for the BBC micro with the help of FOR NEXT loops to make your programs go... User Groups - 1 page (48) Atom: Graphics Routines - 5 pages (51-55) :Up, down, left, right, change colour - these machine code routines by Paul Beverley make it all possible. Graphics: Text Variations - 2 pages (56-57) :Do you want control of text size in all graphic modes? Do you want text written upside down or on its side? Do you want a user-defined character in several Colours? If so, read on. BBC Hints: Dumb Terminals - Paul Beverley - 1 page (58) Graphics: The Multiple Picture Show - 2 pages (62-63) :Picture this - being able to store four independent graphics screens in 32k, and switch between them. Peter Goode explains the principle. Letters - 2 pages (64-66) Competition: Electronic Arms - 2 pages (68,70) :Simon Dally experiences first-hand how computers help the long arm of the law reach further and faster to beat crime. Readers' Tips - 1 page (75) Fighting Back - 2 pages (76-77) :Struggling with a family of computer maniacs is no joke, but Mrs Ronnie Roswell finally gets some joy. Type-Ins Trek III - 5 pages (19-20,22-24) Printers: Epson MX80 - 1 page (46) Fireworks - 2 pages (60-61) Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Zombie Island, Row of 4, Galactic Intruder, Time Traveller, Beebtrek, J.R., Polar Bear, Car Wars - Alien Planet, Space Kingdom - page 5 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Zodiac, Torpedo Run, Escape, Cylon Attack, Missile Command, Polaris, BBC Micro: Roadrunner, Early Warning, Tower of Alos, Lunar Lander - page 21 *'Hopesoft' - BBC Micro: Xanadu Adventure, Atom: Atom Adventure, Pirate Island - page 39 *'Micro Power' - Atom: Chess, Hyperfire, Dogfight, Astrobirds, Adventure, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Stock Car, Space Fighter, Invader Force - page 49 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Hitch-Hiker, Space Hawks, Asteroid Belt, Chess - page 50 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Model A Invaders, Model B Invaders - page 65 *'C.J.E. Microcomputers' - BBC Micro: Missile Control, Maze Man, Balloons - page 72 *'Level 9 Computing' - BBC Micro, Nascom, Spectrum: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest, Dungeon Adventure - page 73 *'Micro Power' - BBC Micro: Alien Destroyers, Chess, Adventure, Asteroid Belt, Seek, Reversi I, Mastermind Galactic Commander, Footer, Meteor Battle, Laser Command, Martians, Reversi II, Maze Invaders, Roulette, Timetrek, Eldorado Gold - page 82 Other Credits Sub-editor :Ann Nimmo Production :Susie Home Editorial Secretary :Jane Lake Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues